


Get Help

by GiveMeABreak80



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Sisters, eating disorder kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeABreak80/pseuds/GiveMeABreak80
Summary: Anna helps Elsa out when she's in a tough place.((I don't know how to summarize this. It's just a short one shot.))
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 21





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I don't know if this is good or not, but I wrote it all in one go and thought "why not?" So here it is.  
> Please don't read this if this stuff triggers you. I care about each and every one of you and you deserve happiness.  
> Happy reading! :)

[Anna POV]

“I can’t do it, I can’t” Anna hears Elsa before she sees her burst into her bedroom. The moon is high, Anna is in her nightgown, and all the staff are in their quarters. It’s very late at night, to say the least.

Anna hurries over to her trembling sister, concern written all over her face. “Elsa?”

“I wasn’t-“ Anna sees Elsa gulp, “I wasn’t going to eat tonight - I haven’t since lunch - but it hurts and I can’t, I just can’t.” With that she sits down on Anna’s vanity stool and wraps her arms around her midsection, hugging herself.

The fiery-hard woman is stunned. Her sister has never been one to answer questions about her feelings, let alone offer them up like that. But there is a pressing matter is at hand, so she quickly recovers and asks, “can I get you something?” She tries to pose the question with a light tone, praying her sister will say yes.

Elsa looks up with a grateful look in her eyes and nods.

Anna doesn’t require any more convincing. She dashes down to the castle kitchens, sliding down railings in an attempt to be as fast as possible. The queen manages to gather a handful of Sven’s carrots,  _ I’ll replenish them later, _ she tells herself, three slices of bread with jam, and a glass of water. Anna is hurrying out of the kitchen mere moments later, however this time a bit slower due to the tray in her hands. Soon enough, she enters her room once again, breathing hard.

“Sorry, there were no staff there, uh, I hope this is good enough.” Anna hands the tray to Elsa with a hopeful smile.

“No this is good, thanks.”

Anna watches as Elsa takes the first few bites of her bread hesitantly, but after a moment, she’s devouring the food at an astonishing rate. Unsurprisingly, she maintains her royal manners which somehow makes it all the more impressive.

Anna stands a few feet back awkwardly until the food is finished. “Thank you,” Elsa glances at her and back down at the tray again. She seems to be wrestling with a decision in her mind, but soon comes to a conclusion and offers an explanation. “I got it in my head that I shouldn’t eat, I think to punish myself or something, but then it hurt too much and I couldn’t do it.” Anna sees her sister’s face fall into a frown.

The queen takes a step forward, puts the tray on the floor, and grasp’s Elsa’s hands in her own. “Thank you for coming to me.” Anna pauses, unsure if she should continue. “If you don’t mind me asking, have you ever done something like that before?

“No, not eating-wise. I guess I’ve thought about it before," she takes a breath and adds in a rush, "but I haven’t gone through with it.”

“Ok.” Anna pulls Elsa up into a warm embrace. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

“Yeah,” the fiery-haired woman feels her sister mumble into her shoulder.

“Oh, and Elsa?” Anna moves back to look her in the eye. “Thank you again for coming to me. You deserve a happy, pain-free life. I’m always here for you. I love you.”

Elsa smiles. “I love you too.”

The sisters crawl into bed together and drift off into a peaceful sleep, content and ready to face any future troubles side-by-side.


End file.
